


You Will Never Be Alone

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: After getting drunk, Chase finally opens up to a friend.TW: Just look at the tags because I’m lazy.





	You Will Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just like causing Chase pain, don't I?

“Chase, hand it over.” Jackieboy Man muttered, keeping his voice low. Chase didn’t comply, instead pulling the bottle of whisky to his chest and hugging it as if he was afraid to let go. Jackieboy Man leaned forward, wrapping his fingers around the bottle and trying to pry it from Chase’s weak grip. He eventually got a hold of the alcohol and shook his head to himself. “Why did you do this?”

“Alone,” Chase slurred in his all but sober state. “No one loves me. What’s the point? Stacy left,” He hiccupped. “She took the kids. I have nothing left... wanna take away pain... make it stop.” He was speaking predominantly in minor sentences as a large amount of his thoughts just merged together in an almost incoherent mess. 

“You are not alone, alright? You have me and Marvin and-“

“You don’t need me. Waste of space... Deserve to disappear...” Chase wasn’t crying but somehow his actual state seemed so much worse. His eyes were wide open and empty as they stared at the blank wall. He didn’t seem... there. Obviously he was sitting on the bed physically but mentally he seemed very far away; perhaps in another world. 

“Don’t say that. No one deserves to disappear. All of us love you a lot and would be devastated if you left us.”

“Get over it.”

“We wouldn’t. You’re Chase Brody, master of trick shots. Who else would run around the house, attacking us with Nerf bullets? Who else will make us all laugh when we’re upset?” Chase simply shrugged. 

“Going to be sick-“ Chase muttered before rushing out of the room. Jackieboy Man could hear him heaving a few seconds later.

-

“My fucking head, dude.” Chase grumbled, placing his hand on his burning forehead. Jackieboy Man rushed into the room as soon as he heard Chase’s voice.

“You drank so much last night.” Jackieboy Man handed Chase a glass of water and a couple of tablets to try and calm the pounding in his head.

“Why the fuck did I do that?” He shoved his head into his pillow after swallowing the medication, covering his ears with his hands. “I want to die.”

Jackieboy Man would have laughed if he hadn’t witnessed what went on in Chase’s head the night before. He smiled gently and placed a hand on Chase’s back, rubbing it around in a circle. “Do you remember what happened?”

“No? Enlighten me... It can’t be worse than that time I went out into the street and shot some random dude with my Nerf gun and he-“

“You told me some personal stuff...” Chase sat up again as a sign he was listening before raising an eyebrow. “You called yourself a waste of space and... you basically said you deserved to die.”

Chase suddenly couldn’t have cared less about his head: as he looked into Jackieboy Man’s sad eyes, he realised how serious the situation was. He was unsure of how to respond. _Should he have said he was joking?_ That would have been some sick joke.

“Is that really how you feel?”

“Of course not, dude. I’m just a, you know,” He let out a small, nervous chuckle to back up his words. “An emotional drunk.”

“Chase, you can talk to me. If you’re feeling depressed-“

Chase went quiet until Jackieboy Man noticed he had started to cry. His head was buried in his hands as his body shook with sobs. Jackieboy Man took a seat beside him and put an arm around him.

“I’m not depressed but it’s just hard sometimes. I miss the kids and- and- and I miss Stacy. Sometimes I just think it would be easier if I just gave up...”

“Hey, Chase,” Jackieboy Man met Chase’s eyes as they both looked up. Chase’s eyes were swirling with fear and something that was almost desperation whilst Jackieboy Man’s eyes just appeared sympathetic. “Don’t say that, okay? You’ll get through this. Never give up because we all need you and it _will_ get better, I promise.”

“You can’t promise anything...”

“I can. If you’re really feeling this down,” He purposely avoided the word ‘depression’ as Chase didn’t seem to be convinced he was suffering with the illness. Plus, Chase hadn’t even been diagnosed and the term shouldn’t be thrown around lightly. “We can get you help. We can find you a professional to talk to.”

“And this is why Stacy won’t let me see the kids. I’m such a pathetic dad-“

“No one is pathetic if they aren’t feeling great mentally. You cannot help feeling like this, okay? It is not your fault. You shouldn’t be ashamed to admit that you’re feeling low.” Chase couldn’t respond because he just started to sob harder, turning his head and pressing it into Jackieboy Man’s sleeve. Jackieboy Man had never seen the man so vulnerable and he hated it. He hated watching his friend break down. “Would you want to go to the doctor?”

“But I’m not depressed. I don’t harm myself-“

“Depression isn’t always self harming. That is simply a small part of it. It’s not being able to sleep or sleeping way too much. It’s not eating enough or eating too much. It’s feeling drained of all energy and feeling down all the time. It’s losing interest in things you used to enjoy and isolating yourself from everyone. Self harming is just something some people do and not all sufferers do it.”

“I’m sorry, Jackie...” Jackieboy Man met Chase’s eyes again and he looked so innocent and childlike. They were wide and glistening with tears; it made Jackieboy Man’s heart hurt. Chase didn’t deserve to feel like that. _No one_ deserved to feel like that.

“What for?”

“I didn’t mean to burden you. I-I’ll be okay... just forget this conversation ever happened.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“I don’t want to go to the doctor...”

“Why not? They can help you.”

“I’m scared.”

“It will be okay. I will come with you and, just know, I will never leave your side. You will never be alone.”

“I-“

“I promise, Chase.”


End file.
